theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Newbie Guide
Basic Rules of The Ambush Games: Within a group of players, there is a small group of scum. There are usually 3-5 scum for every game. The Loyalists' (good guys) goal is to eliminate all of the Scum (bad guys). The Scum's role is to outnumber the Loyalists. You will discuss for a certain amount of time about who to vote off and then vote. Players vote for who they find the most suspicious. The player with the most votes, or the required number of votes, will be voted off. After that, you send in your night actions. Not every player has a night action. Your night action depends on your role, and every player gets a role. After the night's finished, the morning begins. Players could have been killed or inspected during the night because of the night actions. This cycle continues every day until one of the two teams wins. Beginning of the Game Before the official begining of the current game, the person who is hosting will ask you to select a character from a list of characters. You will role-play this character to the end of the game, or until your character is voted off or killed. Also, you can make up your own character in some games. Once the pregame signups are completed and the game can begin, the host will send you a private message telling you your role and abilities in the game. You will also be given any other facts the host wants only you to know. If you are a Scum (minority) character, you will be added into a Scum base, another Private Message that includes the host and your allies. Throughout the game, your Private Message is where you may post any questions you have for the host. However, most of your gameplay will take place in the game threads, rather than your private message. Once the game itself begins, the host will post links to a series of pictures with captions explaining the story. This is when the host character for the particular game you are playing will be introduced. The introduction usually ends with the host character telling the players to begin disscusion. Discussing and Voting Once the Host opens discussion, introduce your character to some of the other players. You can talk about your background or your motivations. Make sure to act like a Loyal, even if you are really Scum! Do not reveal if you have a Night Role. There are two kinds of talking on the Game thread comments, IC and OOC. Try to keep most OOC discussion on your personal page or another thread for game discussion. The discussion phase of each day is the best time to enjoy role-playing. During this time, you must also question your fellow players to find out which ones could be scum. At some point, the host will announce that voting is now open. Keep talking with the other players. Once you know who you want to vote for, cast your vote in all CAPITAL letters, first the name of the character you are voting for followed by the name of the player controlling said character, with the player’s name in parentheses. For example, if Siblings was controlling the character of Obi-wan Kenobi, and you wanted to vote for them, you would comment VOTE: OBI-WAN KENOBI (SIBLINGS). Once a vote has been cast, it is usually irrevocable, so think things through before casting your vote. Sometimes a majority of the players must vote for one player in order to reach a conviction, other times whoever has the most votes will be convicted; the host will tell you which method is being used at the beginning of the game. After all the votes have been cast, the Host will post a new set of pictures showing what happened at the end of the day. At this time, if a person was voted off, they will be arrested or killed. However, you will not discover their allegiance until the start of the next game day. Every day of the game will follow the pattern of discussion and voting explained above. Night Actions Once the day is over, the game thread is usually locked and you may not post until the morning. But, as stated earlier, some players have roles that they can use at night. For example, the Inspector can inspect people to find out whether they're Scum or Loyal. In order to send your night action in, you simply go to your assigned guide that you got at the beginning of the game and tell the host what you would like to do. Most of the time, once you've sent in you night action you can't take it back and it's official. The time to send in your night actions usually lasts 24 hours max, but it can sometimes end earlier. After the time to send in night actions is up, the host will begin the new day. They will post pictures of what happened in the night (if someone was murdered that would be shown, for example) and then post morning pictures, revealing the arrested and dead player's affiliations. The next day, the host openes a new game thread for players to use. Winning Each team, the loyalists and scum, have different win conditions. The loyalists win once all of the scum have been eliminated. After the last scum has been voted off, the conclusion to the game will be posted and the loyalists will have won. If the scum outnumber the loyalists, then they win and the remaining loyalists are killed off in the conclusion. If, for example, there are three players left, one being scum and the other two being loyalists, the scum must get one of the loyalists to vote off the other. If it comes down to one loyalist and one scum like this, then the win would go to the scum. There are also not always scum and loyalists, though. In some games, there are Third Parties. A Third Party is neutral and does not side with the scum or the loyalists and usually has their own motives to win. Third Parties vary from game to game and are often kept secret. After the winners have been announced and the conclusion has been posted, all players may discuss the game and look at each other's guides. Roles Primary Roles *Assasin *Protector *Scum leader *Inspector *Loyal Helper *Scum Henchman Secondary Roles *Janitor *Suicider *Third Party One Time Only *Healer *Sacrificer *Bomb Handler Where to Play This is the site where the games are played: theambushgames.boards.net Category:Guide Category:How to Play